


Iris's Surprise Wedding Present

by reapthewhirlwind



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Infidelity, Seduction, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapthewhirlwind/pseuds/reapthewhirlwind
Summary: Barry asks Sara to seduce his wife, but not everything is as it seems.





	Iris's Surprise Wedding Present

"Seduce my wife."

Sara looked up at Barry in shock. "What?"

He laughed. "I guess that is an odd request."

"Why would you even want me to do that?" Sarah asked.

"Iris confided in me that the one regret she had about us getting married so soon was that she'd never been with another woman. I love her, and I don't want her to have any regrets. I've thought a lot about this. Please."

"Does Iris know about this?"

"No," Barry said. "It is a weird thing to bring up, and I know she wouldn't agree to it because she'd be afraid it would hurt my feelings. And I really don't want her to do this if she doesn't want to. So I think the best thing would be for you to attempt to seduce her. If she lets you, then I'm okay with it. If she doesn't, I have a wonderfully faithful wife. It is win/win."

"I won't lie, Barry. Your wife is gorgeous. I'd love to do this. But if it is going to cause any problems between you and Iris..."

"It won't," Barry said. "I promise."

"So what's the plan?" Sara asked.

"She thinks that you're coming over for dinner tonight. I'm going to make up an excuse for having to go to Earth Three to help out Jay. I'll tell her I'll be back tomorrow morning at the earliest. That will give you tonight to work your moves."

A few hours later, Sara showed up at Barry and Iris's apartment. She was still amazed Barry was asking this of her. A part of her was tempted to just tell Barry that she tried but couldn't. That way she could be sure that she wouldn't cause any problems in their marriage.

Iris opened the door and smiled at Sara. "Glad you could make it. Come on in."

Any thoughts of not complicating their marriage disappeared when she saw the Iris in her beautiful dress. The bare shoulders, that beautiful skin, her sweet smile, those legs, everything about her was perfect. She walked in and cast her doubts aside.

"I'm sorry Barry couldn't be here," Iris said. "He'll be gone until at least tomorrow. There's a crisis on some other Earth."

"Go figure," Sara said. "But I like the idea of it being just us. A girls night could be fun."

"I think so too," Iris said. "Want a drink?"

"Sure," Sara said.

Iris made them a couple of margaritas and they sat down on the sofa together.

"So how are things with the Legends?" Iris asked.

"Great," Sara said. "I slept with Cleopatra the other day...well, I guess it was about two thousand years ago."

Iris's eyes grew big. "Wow."

It wasn't true. Or, as Sara liked to think, it just hasn't happened yet. But Sara had to find some way to bring the conversation around to sex, and this was a fun way.

"Yeah," Sara said. "She was a total freak in bed."

"I can't imagine," Iris said.

"I bet you do freakier stuff," Sara said. 

"What do you mean?" Iris asked.

"Barry's speedster powers," Sara said. "Come on, I bet he can do things to you no one can."

Iris laughed. "Well, there is this one thing..."

"Don't be shy," Sara said. "What?"

"Well, I won't go into any details, but it is nice that he can vibrate."

"I'll bet," Sara said.

"I'm a lucky woman," Iris said. "But I would have married Barry no matter what. The powers are just a perk."

"I'm happy for you," Sara said. "I don't know if I'll ever get married though. I just don't understand monogamy."

Iris shook her head. "If you met the right person, you would."

"So you think you can go your entire life without sleeping with someone else?" Sara asked.

"Sure," Iris said. "I promised."

"So you don't have any sexual fantasies that are unfulfilled?" Sara asked.

Iris finished her drink and set it on the table.

"Why are you so curious?" Iris asked.

"I just think it is a shame," Sara said. "Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be limited to just one man. It isn't fair to the rest of us."

"Us?"

Sara was quiet for a moment. She finished her drink and set it beside Iris's.

"Sorry," Sara said. "I tend to be a bit of a flirt. It is harmless."

"That's okay," Iris said. "I'm flattered."

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Sara asked.

"That's pretty much all you have been doing," Iris said dryly.

"Have you ever been with another woman?"

"No," Iris said. 

"Have you ever wanted to?"

"I've thought about it," Iris admitted. "But I never had the chance."

"I'm sorry," Sara said. "That's too bad."

"Is it better than being with a guy?" Iris asked.

"It is just different," Sara said. "Softer. I think the kissing part is definitely better."

"I guess I'll never know," Iris said.

Sara could tell Iris was getting a little turned on. Not enough to cheat, but she was definitely thinking about what Sara was saying.

"Why don't I show you?" Sara said.

"We can't do that," Iris said.

"I'm just talking about a little kiss," Sara said.

"Oh," Iris said. "I don't think Barry would like that."

"Maybe not," Sara said. "But you would. Come on, a kiss is harmless."

Iris didn't say anything. Sara knew this was the pivotal moment. She'd either give in or push her away.

Iris took a deep breath. "Okay. One kiss."

Sara didn't hesitate and pulled Iris into a kiss. Sara tried to be as gentle as she could. She didn't want to push Iris away.

After a few seconds, Sara backed away and smiled at Iris.

"Wow," Iris said.

"Let's not stop," Sara said.

"We have to," Iris said.

"I mean let's just make out a little," Sara said. "It isn't a big deal."

Sara pulled Iris in for another kiss, and to her delight, Iris didn't resist. This kiss was more passionate. After a few seconds, it got even more intense. Their tongues danced together. Sara placed her hand on Iris's thigh, feeling her soft skin. Sara could tell she was burning with desire.

Sara stopped the kiss and stood up. She held out her hand.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Sara said. "We'll be more comfortable there."

Iris looked confused, but she took Sara's hand. They went into the bedroom together. Sara closed the door then kissed Iris again.

"Let's get more comfortable," Sara said. "Let me help you out of that dress."

They locked eyes. 

"Sara..."

"We both know you're going to let me fuck you," Sara said. "Don't we?"

Iris nodded.

Sara helped Iris out of her clothes and then quickly shed her. She licked her lips at the sight of Iris's naked body. She pushed her down on the bed and crawled on top, kissing her. She quickly made her way down to Iris's pussy and quickly dove in. Iris tasted better than Sara had imagined. She eagerly licked Iris's clit until she came. Sara lapped up all the cum she could. She moved up and kissed Iris again, letting her taste herself, then fell beside her.

"That was amazing," Iris said. "Would you mind if I ate you out? I don't have much experience, but I promise I'll try my best."

"That's a fine idea," Sara said.

Iris quickly moved down and started licking Sara's pussy. She was inexperienced, but Sara was so horny it didn't matter. It wasn't long before she came.

"You're delicious," Iris said.

"I know," Sara replied.

The bedroom door suddenly opened. Barry was standing there with a look of horror on his face.

"Iris? What is this?"

Sara laughed. "Nice acting, Barry. You've got a good husband, Iris. Barry arranged this for you."

Barry teared up. "I did no such thing."

A streak of light appeared in the room, and another Barry appeared beside him.

"What the hell is going on?" Sara asked.

The other Barry smiled and then pressed down on an area behind his ears. He transformed into the Reverse Flash.

"You're dead," Sara said.

"Maybe from your perspective," he said. "That's what I love about time travel. You can use it to explain anything."

"What is going on?" Barry said.

"This was my wedding present to you, Flash," Thawne said. "I posed as you with this handy future technology and then asked Sara to seduce your wife. It was easy. Turns out Iris is too."

He sped away. Barry was too distraught to follow.

Sara got out of the bed and quickly put on her clothes.

"I'm so sorry," Sara said. "Don't blame Iris. I'm kind of irresistible. I'll go."

Barry and Iris looked at each other in silence as Sara made a quick exit.


End file.
